


Made In Heaven...(Where The Wild Roses Grow.)

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eye Sex, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Series 01-02-03, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 12:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Awoken by a larks call...Helen rushes to find Nikki...In the garden shed at Larkhall...





	Made In Heaven...(Where The Wild Roses Grow.)

"Helen! Come into my world."

"Nikki...I cant get you out of my head."

"Helen...I should be so lucky!"

"Nikki...I believe in you...Too much."

"Helen...Hand on your heart?"

"Nikki...Confide in me...Finer feelings."

"Helen...What do I have to do?"

"Nikki...Give me just a little more time."

"Helen...Better the devil you know!"

"Nikki...I've got to be certain."

"Helen Stewart...Red-blooded woman!...Say the word."

"Nikki...Give it to me!"

"Helen...Wow!...Shocked!...Like a drug!"

"Nikki...(Its) In your eyes...(It was) Love at first sight!"

"Helen....(All my love is) Especially for you!"

"Nikki...I wouldn't change a thing!"

"Helen...Please stay...In my arms".......

Epilogue:

"Nikki...Celebration!...word is out!"

"Helen...Its never too late!"

"Nikki...I'L be there!"

"Helen...On a night like this...Spinning around!"

"Nikki... More! More! More!"

"Helen...Breath...Slow".......

The End...No! The true start of a...Love Affair!.......

**Author's Note:**

> Apart from the Summery...  
> The Title and entire contents originate from:  
> Kylie Minogue's Song titles...  
> (No one says it better!)


End file.
